1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to application reservation and delivery, and more specifically, to an application reservation and delivery system with capacity pooling which defines application configurations in an application library, which pools computer resource assets, which lists computer resource assets, and which manages computer resources to deploy requested application configurations during a reserved future time period.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modeling capacity to satisfy the needs of on-demand application delivery is challenging, especially in the face of application configurations with heterogeneous resource requirements. For example, an application requiring 2 small virtual machines and an application requiring 1 large virtual machine might end up consuming effectively the same capacity from a virtualization host. At delivery time, however, the resources required for each of the 2 applications need to be accounted for and configured differently. Prior application delivery systems were limited to hosts preconfigured for specific application configurations, did not accurately account for or track computing assets, and had limited scheduling capability.